


Let it Be (Fanart)

by SpaceCrazyArtist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: deancasbigbang, Dean/Cas Big Bang Challenge, Dean/Cas Big Bang Challenge 2016, Destiel - Freeform, Fanart, M/M, dcbb2016, thedcbb2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 14:19:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8627860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceCrazyArtist/pseuds/SpaceCrazyArtist
Summary: This the the master illustration post for the fanfiction Let it Be written by the amazing  Persephoneshadow, for the DCBB2016. The following summary (along with the story) belongs (completely) to her. Go read it, and make sure to give Kudos and Comments. We thrive on those! :)Dean Winchester's life changed forever the night a demon appeared in his brother's nursery and killed his father.As a hunter Mary is determined to protect her sons from the evil she has run from her whole life - the same evil that took John. But Dean also trusts his protection to the angel in a trench coat he talks to in his dreams. Through years of tribulation and uncertainty, the Winchesters (plus a corgi that might be magic and an angel that may not be real) must fight monsters, demons, and even fate itself to survive as a family.Or: The one where Mary lives, Cas is there, and nothing and everything changes.





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Little Dean Draws Castiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Young Dean draws a picture of the angel Castiel. Cas visits Dean in his dreams, they became friends.


	3. Destiel in the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel and Dean spend their first night together...


	4. Destiel on the Beach




End file.
